All alone
by leighdanielle
Summary: Ok so Claire and Shane have they whole house to ourselves and the whole day. Claire have been hoping for a day like this to come up. Everytime she thinks of getting Shane alone she get nrevous, he has that effect on me and he takes it in his stride. Will everything go to plan or will it fall apart?
1. Morning!

Claires POV

"Hey CB, look i know you and slacker number 1 have the whole day together" Eve said wriggling her eyebrows and trying not to laugh.

"Eve, please stop doing that with your eyebrows it's disturbing and how do you know about today" I said slightly worried.

"I have had to live with Shane talking about today for days now you know!" Eve whispered as and Shane was still in bed.

"Is he really that exited?" I spoke in a quiet voice but immediately looked down because i was blushing.

"Errmmm...let me think Hell yeah CB!" Eve shouted and from the noise upstairs Shane was now officially awake.

"Woops...didn't mean for that to happen, gotta dash you know what my boss is like all cranky and hippie" Eve said in her usual chippy tone.

"Try working for a mad man, then tell me you have it bad!" I said smiling.

And on that note Eve officially left for work.

Shanes POV

I was happily dreaming of Claire and about us alone for the whole day and all of a sudden i hear Eve shouting and the front door open and close. Great! I went to the bathroom to find Mikeys door open with him not inside, the same with goth princesses room, that just leaves me and Claire.

"Morning beautiful" I said while giving Claire a kiss on the cheek. I so just earn't brownie points and i will be collecting them later today.

"Morning" Claire said in a sleepy tone.

God! She was cute when she was sleepy. I am seriously thinking of picking her up, carrying her upstairs and putting her to bed.

"What shall we do today? fancy playing a video game?" I said whilst giving her a hug.

"Lets not play a video game,what else did you have in mind?" Claire said between kissing me.

When did she get so good at this, i hope Myrnin hasn't been giving her lessons! I will seriously kick his ass whatever the consequence!

"Did you just ask me, male and 18, what i wanted to do?" I said winking at her.

Then she did something amazing, she grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs to her room. Did she just take me to her room! Wow, she is smarter than i thought!


	2. Bedroom!

Shanes POV

Ok, so this is by far the best morning like EVER! How can she top this. Maybe by taking her top off. Dude, she is taking you upstairs and all you are thinking about is that...Eve will be asking Claire about today and she will tell Michael and then everyone will know as 'goth princess' won't keep her gob shut.

"You were saying about what you wanted to do" Claire said opening her bedroom door and winking at me

"Can it involve pillows and covers?" I asked innocently.

I was stepping through here room when i looked around, how do girls keep their room so tidy, is it a hobby or in their genes.

Wait, i have the most beautiful woman ever in her room messing around with me and i am thinking about is 'how tidy it is' Focus Shane.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, being the gentlemen i am.

"Yep" she said smiling. She smiles when we are with Eve and Mikey but not like this.

Before i knew it i was being hit by a pillow in the face and Claire was laughing.

"What was that for?" I said whilst giving her one of those sexy half smiles.

"You said you wanted to do something with pillows , so i hit you with one" she said while laughing at me

"Claire, you will so pay for that!" I said whispering in her ear.

She squealed and ran out of her room heading for the stairs, i followed her and picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen.

Only then did i realize that i was hungry.

"When's dinner?" I asked whilst pulling Claire close to me..

'When you make it!' was the sarcastic comment i got.

So i decided to get the flour out of the cupboard, as i am a very sore looser .Grab a hand full and hug and kiss Claire so she didn't have time to see what i had got planned. When my lips finialy left hers for a brief moment so i could catch my breath i threw the flour all over her and she screamed.

_She will never hit me with a pillow again._


	3. Flour Fight

Claires POV

I can not believe what Shane has done, he will seriously pay and Eve will totally filp and go all drama queen when she sees this mess. The funny thing is Shane can make his own dinner as i am  
A) in a mood  
B) going for a shower

He is hot though so i may forgive him later...if he makes it up to me.

Shanes POV

I made dinner and we ate it together, it was so nice just to be in Claires company.

If she thinks she is taking a shower she is soo wrong! All she needs is to change her clothes.

"I'm sorry but you hit me with a pillow so i got revenge, can we still be friends?"I asked in an innocent voice.  
"Fine but i soo get to throw flour over you" Claire said with joy.  
"What, no..no way!"I said as she grabs a handful of flour  
"Why? Scared?" she says with glee.

She is so cute when she is happy. I want her to smile all the time and her laugh is sexy like the rest of her. And before you know it i have flour on me and Claire has the biggest grin on her face ever! We both grab a bag of flour and start to throw it all over the kitchen.

_30 minutes later_

The kitchen is a mess, i feel sorry for the poor soul who will clean this up.

"Maybe we should go get changed!" I say with a very big smile  
"You are so in your own room tonight Mr, on your own!" Claire said meanly as she walked out of the kitchen.

I followed and walked into her room with a change of clothes in my hand.

Claires POV

Why is he getting changed in my room! Well the view i have is soo worth it.

"I swear you have your own room you know" I said whilst putting my top on  
"I do, but your room has a better view and i got lonely." Shane said trying to be cute.

A better view of what, oh god! did he say what i thought he said and he is supposed to be getting dressed but no clothes are going on!

_A few hours later_

Shanes POV

That was amazing, Claire completes me and i feel different around her but in a good way.  
We were happily cuddling when we hear a scream from the kitchen...  
...OH GOD! Eve found the mess!  
And i was just getting comfy too!

**Enjoy! Sorry that i haven't updated it in a while (:**


End file.
